


Last First Death

by 11AMHO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Elemental Magic, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Legilimens, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Mind Palace, Multi, Necromancer Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Time Travel, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11AMHO/pseuds/11AMHO
Summary: What if when harry died in the final battle but instead of Dumbledore he meets Death. Death isn't very happy about what has happened to his master so decided to give him another chance.What happens when harry is sent back in time and can see Dumbledore's manipulations for what they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469255) by [DayDreamer315](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315). 



> Hi guys this is my first ever fic, like I have never actually attempted to write a whole story before so please be kind. And helpfull comments would be greatly appreciated. All characters and lots of the world and plot belong to j.k.rowling as we all know I take no credit for any of her work that I use in this fic. I hope you guys enjoy.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He realizes he is lying naked on some sort of bench in a brilliant bright white room. He swivels his head around and realizes he's been in this building before 'its kings cross station' and then 'why is it so clean?'. Suddenly he hears a soft whimper and he whips his head to the source, he gets a little close and crouches down to see what looks like a small flayed-looking naked child, barely alive.

 

"You cannot help." says a voice, ringing in the empty station. 

Harry jumps around in shock and sees the newcomer is a tall skeletal form wrapped in a large dark cloak.

 

" Who are you?" Harry asks. "I would have hoped that would be fairly obvious. However, I suppose I will have to not judge too harshly as you have after all just been through a rather traumatic event. I am Death, young master." Death ends the little speech with a half bow and a flourish.

 

Harry just stands there with his mouth gaping open 'Okay so that's Death. It makes sense as I should be dead right now. Not sure why I'm meeting death itself, they have got to be busy. Maybe they have' 

Death cuts his internal freak out short by saying " yes I am rather busy but you, as I said earlier, are my master. You shouldn't have died this soon. I wasn't expecting you for another hundred years or so."

 

" Oh you can read my thoughts" Harry looked down as he mumbled only to then look back up sheepishly as he realized he was still naked. As he had the thought a neat stack of robes appeared beside him.

 

 Death laughed as he rushed to put them on. " It's not exactly anything I haven't seen before Harry. Why don't you take a seat we have lots to discuss." Death took a seat on a newly appeared armchair and gestured harry towards the other.

 

" To put what would otherwise be a long story short. Albus Dumbledore has manipulated your life to this outcome since before you were born. He was losing his second war despite having organized it you see the first war was planned between himself and his lover Gellert Grindelwald to take control of the wizarding world. Albus controlling the light and Gellert the dark. When Albus saw that this wasn't working as expected, he betrayed Gellert so that he could maintain his power and influence. As the years went by he lost some of this power and influence. So he began plotting another war. He influenced one of his students with the use of potions and charms like the Imperious. Once Voldemort had come to power however, he lost a lot of his influence over him. So he planted his 'information' around him in the hopes that Voldemort would do what he wanted without realizing it l. The last piece of 'information' that Albus planted and Voldemort took always the fake prophecy. This resulted in the death of Voldemort that Albus could use to his advantage, it also has the bonus of you giving him access to you, you're money and your seats on the Wizengamot. Giving him even more power than he has before."

 

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me that if it wasn't for Dumbledore my parents would still be alive!?" Harry interrupted.

 

"Yes I'm afraid so" Death replied in a sorrowful tone.

 Harry went off on a rant about Dumbledore that had some very colourful swears in it until something clicked"what money?"

 

"You have access to more than one vault at Gringotts harry. That one was just for your education. Albus has in the time since your parents died taken over one million galleons just for himself. He has also paid others using those vaults."

 

"That bastard! Okay, so what about the seats on the Wizengamot. What do you mean he took them. Why in the world would I have any seat in government?"

 

"You are, at least, Lord potter and Lord black and therefore would have two very powerful seats on the Wizengamot. Albus claimed proxy illegally to use these seats to pass laws almost uncontested and control wizarding Britain even further." Death finished for a moment to let Harry take it all in

 "he also put several blocks and leeches on you over the years. The main three being a power block, a soul bond block, and a gender block" Death stated calmly preparing for the oncoming shock.

 

"A gender block, does that mean what I think it means?" Harry whispered rather quietly.

"Yes I'm afraid it does, you were born Harriet Evans Potter"

"I'm a girl... Oh, my Gods, I'm a GIRL. That's such a relief. Wait why are you telling me all this? It's not like I can do anything with this knowledge unless that is the point and this is my hell."Harry wondered out loud.

 

"Well, Harry I'm glad you asked. I'm going to send you back in time so that you can deal with that old coot." Death stated with their voice rising to a snarl towards the end. Harry just looked at death in confusion but also in hope.

 

"What, H-How, WHEN?"

"I'm going to send you back, with most of your memories, to when you were either last dead or close to death"

"What do you mean last dead. I could understand almost dead but I think I would remember being dead?"

 

"You have died twice in your life. The first was when you were a toddler and your aunt and uncle locked you in the cupboard but forgot about you, you died of dehydration and they panicked and called Dumbledore who did some basic necromancy, which I allowed, to bring you back. He wiped both you and your relatives' memories of it. The second time was shortly before your eleventh birthday when your uncle got very drunk and pushed you down the stairs in his alcohol-fuelled rage, once again Dumbledore came to fix it. You have nearly died at least once a year since then." Death indignantly informed Harry.

"I would have sent you to when you were a toddler but it would be hard for you to accomplish anything at that age so I would recommend the time before your eleventh birthday so that you can get more done."

 

Harry took a deep breath and ordered his thoughts "Is there anything else I need to know or can you send me back now?"

 

Death smiled"I can send you now. I would recommend going to the goblins as soon as possible, they don't take kindly to theft and should be willing to help you out." Harry nodded in agreement."I wish you the best of luck young master, I can't wait to see what havoc you wreak." And with a wave of Death's hand, Harry felt a pulling sensation in his heart as he disappeared.

 

Death at contemplating for a moment before giving a small laugh "This should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes in the past and has to find his feet in the wizarding world all over again.

Harry woke with a sharp gasp and a pain in his neck. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes slowly. He was laying at the bottom of a staircase with Vernon red-faced and swaying at the top and Petunia peeking over his shoulder with a hand covering her mouth.

They were whispering to each other, Harry could hear little snippets and caught the words 'Freak' and 'Dumbledore'. With that Harry remembered what was going on. He had died and been sent back, Vernon had just killed him again and they were going to call Dumbledore. Harry couldn't let that happen so with a sigh he slowly pulled himself into an upright position and fixed his relatives with a glare.

" I'm going to leave now and you won't stop me or else I will be going straight to the police, and don't think that you can cover this up as you have at other times."

With that Harry carefully stood up and walked right out the front door without even looking back, if he had he would have seen a terrified-looking Petunia who was as white as a sheet and a slowly reddening Vernon whose rage just kept growing as he realized even death wouldn't rid him of his nephew.

Harry slowed down as he reached the end of the street and stopped for a moment to organize his thoughts. He needed to get to Gringotts but he had no money nor means of magical transport like the knight bus, that needed a wand to summon, then he remembered Mrs Figg.

Mind made up Harry turned back around and took off towards the squibs house. As it was the middle of the day Harry knew that Mrs Figg was out getting her shopping, he fortunately also knew where she kept her spare key.

Picking the key from under the cat food bowl, that was sitting by the cat flap, Harry opened the door and then put the key back. Stepping into the house Harry couldn't help but gag at the smell of all of Mrs Figg's cats, he wandered into the living room and looked around for the urn that should be near the fireplace, he spotted it to the left of the mantle and took a hand full of the floo powder, stepping up to the fireplace Harry took a deep breath thew the handful down and closed his eyes." Gringotts bank."

* * *

Harry coughed as he stepped away from the grate and checked his surroundings, he could see the pillars of gold and the large desks that he knew the goblins worked at and grinned, he had gotten the right place.

Sweeping the dust off himself he then stepped in front of a tellers desk and waited to be called, as he waited he could hear the other bank users demanding the attention of the goblins and generally being very rude to the creatures that looked after their money.

Harry decided then that he was going to be unfailingly polite in an attempt to make up for the other wizard's rudeness.

When the Goblin finally looked down it was with a small glimmer of shock and respect. Harry gave a small bow and said " May your gold ever Flow" in a polite tone to the Goblin who by now was just outright shocked.

With a small cough, the goblin collected himself and replied, "And may your enemies tremble at your feet".

" I would like to see the Potter account manager and take a full inheritance test please." requested Harry, the Goblin nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him.

As they walked down the twisting corridors Harry couldn't help but stare at the walls, they were covered in a mixture of gold and weapons. He was brought out of his staring when the Goblin knocked on a door and waited for an "Enter" before opening the door to reveal a large office with another Goblin sitting behind the desk.

" A Mister Potter to see you." Said the first Goblin before he bowed and left the room quickly. Harry turned tot he new Goblin and repeated his greeting from earlier. Again the Goblin looked shocked but then he grinned and replied in kind.

" My name is Ragnok, I have been informed you would like an inheritance test before seeing your account manager." Ragnok pulled out a bowl and a piece of parchment at Harry's nod "Three drops of blood in the bowl please"

Harry took the offered knife and quickly split the skin on the tip of his finger, watching as the blood dripped into the bowl Harry Stuck the finger in his mouth and wiped the blade on his jeans before handing it back, as he did so the contents of the bowl changed from a milky white to a deep green.

Ragnok took the bowl and started to pour the contents onto the parchment. Ragnok's eyebrows rose as he read the words forming on the parchment before cutting a quick look over to Harry. He then wordlessly passed over the parchment to Harry before turning to type rapidly on the tablet next to him.

As Harry looked at the parchment he felt his mouth fall open in shock.

 

Name: Harriet Evans Potter-Black

Born: 31st July 1980, Godric's Hollow, England

Parent(Barer): Lily Potter nee Evans

Parent: James Fleamont Potter

Parent(Blood Adoption): Sirius Orion Black

 

**Titles:**

Lady of the Immemorial Line of Senescence

Lady of the Ancient and Sovereign Coven of Emrys*

Lady of the Ancient and Sovereign Coven of Le Fay*

Lady of the Ancient and Mormaer Clan of Griffindor

Lady of the Ancient and Mormaer Clan of Slytherin (conquest)

Lady of the Ancient and Titled House of Peverell

Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

Lady of the Refined House of Gaunt (conquest)

Heir of the Established House of Ross

Vaults:

Potter Trust Vault - Refilling

Potter Family Vaults

Peverell Family Vaults

Griffindor Family Vaults

Griffindor School Vaults

Slytherin Family Vaults

Slytherin School Vaults

Gaunt Family Vaults

Le Fay Family Vaults*

Emrys Family Vaults*

Senescence Vaults

Black Family Vaults(With Current heads permission)

Ross Family Vaults(with Current heads permission)

Properties:

Godric's Hollow, England (Illegally seized by MoM)

Potter Manor, Scotland

12 Grimmauld Place, England

Black Manor, England

Black island, Caribbean sea

Griffindor Castle, Unknown

Slytherin Castle, Unknown

Gaunt Manor, Wales

Peverell Castle, Unknown

Le Fay Castle, Unknown*

Emrys Castle, Unknown*

Senescence Castle, Unknown

Magical Abilities and Blocks:

Personal Magics:

Core Magic- 89% Blocked

Parseltongue- Block Broken

Eidetic Memory- Blocked

IQ - 73% Blocked

Wandless Magic - 70% Blocked

Mage sight- Blocked

Hereditary Magic:

Metamorphmagus(Black)-98% Blocked

Elemental(Le Fay)-Blocked

Dovahzul(Emrys)-Blocked

Natural Necromancy(Senescence)-Block Broken

Natural Legilimency(all houses)-Blocked

Natural Occlumency(all houses)-Blocked

Magical Bonds:

Soulbond-Blocked

Pack bond- Blocked

Magical Compulsions:

Glamour(Image female to male)

Magical Siphon

Legilimency Passage

Potions:

Loyalty( Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Weasley Family)

Distrust(Keyed to Slytherin, Dark Magic, Creatures)

Shame( Keyed to Homelife)

Love( Keyed to Ginerva Weasley)

* full Inheritance of both Le Fay and Emrys Titles and properties are dependant on a test of magic with the claiming of the rings.

Harry just stared at the parchment in shock. "Can we get rid of the blocks and compulsions here or will I have to go to St. Mungos for it?" Ragnok looked up at that and looked thoughtful for a moment."We would prefer that you get it done here so that we know that there is no tampering. However, if you would feel more comfortable at St. Mungos we won't stop you."

"No no, I would much prefer to get it done here, as you said to avoid tampering. Can we do it today? I would like to be me as soon as possible."

"Of course I will call for a healer. It will be a long process so is there anything you would like done while you are going through the Purge?"

"Yes, actually there is. I would like for you to check all accounts that I am the head of for any withdrawals since the night my parents died as I haven't been aware of the wizarding world till now any withdrawals would be illegal as I haven't given my permission. I would like for any money or objects to be returned with interest, the interest can go to you guys as payment for your services. I would also like to name you as my account manager if that is at all possible as I feel I should have been made aware of all of this as soon as possible.

Ragnok just gave a nod as he started to scan through some documents. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of the healer who bowed to them both. Harry stood up and bowed back " Hello my name is Harry Potter may your gold ever flow".

The healer's eyes widened slightly before she replied " Hello Mr Potter My name is Healer Gallows, May your enemies tremble before you. Please follow me we have a full purge to do."Harry quickly followed the healer not before bowing one last time to Ragnok and picking up a copy of the inheritance test.

Healer Gallows led them into a large room that was covered in runes and had an altar in the centre. " I'm afraid that as the list is quite so extensive we have to do a complete purge instead of tackling one or two compulsions and blocks at a time. This means the process will be quite a bit more painful but should be much quicker. Doing it the long way would probably take around a month however this way will take at most a week and most of that will be recovery. Now please strip down and hop up onto the altar."

Harry complied feeling a little self-conscious about his scars on his body from the Dursleys. Healer Gallows handed Harry a potion for him to drink and started to paint his body in another. Suddenly the pain was overwhelming and Harry started to scream, eventually passing out from the pain.

* * *

When Harry next woke he felt that he was laying on a soft bed instead of on the altar and gave a small sigh. The purge had hurt like hell but he was glad it was done. As he opened his eyes he noticed immediately that his vision was sharp and not its usual blurred mess.

He reached a shaking hand up to feel for his glasses and was shocked not to find them there. He sat up slowly looking around to see that he was in some kind of hospital wing. Then he caught sight of the mirror and gasped.

He...no SHE had forgotten about that particular glamour, he was a girl now, that was gonna take some getting used to, though it did feel right to her.

A curtain drew back suddenly make Harriet jump and in walked both Healer Gallows and Ragnok. They both gave her a smile and a small bow, Harriet tried to bow back but healer Gallows tutted and told her to get back into bed while she did a quick scan. Harriet turned a questioning eye to Ragnok while Healer Gallows did her scan.

" I am here to talk to you about your accounts and more specifically the theft that you mentioned we might find. You were quite right that people had been taking money and objects out of your account illegally. In the week that you have been out, we have gotten back all of your money and we are now working on the objects that were stolen. We have a list of all thefts if you would like to see it?" Harriet gave a small nod and Ragnok handed over another parchment which read.

Theft from the Potter Vaults:

Money:

Albus Dumbledore-1,684,500 Galleons

Molly Weasley nee Prewitt- 287,000 Galleons

Petunia Dursley nee Evans- 500,000 Galleons

Bartimus Crouch- 100,000 Galleons

Alistair Moody-50,000 Galleons

Objects:

Invisibility cloak- Albus Dumbledore

Potter Family Grimoire 1 to 4- Albus Dumbledore

A study on Arts most Dark by Hadrian Potter-Albus Dumbledore

Theft from the Black Vaults:

Objects:

Black Family Grimoire 1 to 8-Albus Dumbledore

A study of Cursed objects by Apollo Black-Albus Dumbledore

Theft from the Griffindor Vaults:

Objects:

The sword of Godric Griffindor- Albus Dumbledore

"That's a lot of money," Harriet said shakily.

"Yes, it was we got a nice 50% interest on it though. however, we did also find one other document that you might find interesting." Ragnok passed over another parchment. Harriet read through it quickly before looking back up in disbelief.

" This is a marriage contract. I thought they didn't do these anymore. What the hell I don't want to marry Ginny, especially not now that I'm a girl, I’ve always liked guys. Is this even legal?"

Ragnok looked very pleased with the question" No it is not legal, it needs to be signed by all parents. Only Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore signed it. None of your parents did, I suspect Dumbledore thought he would count as he is you Magical Guardian but as Sirius Black is still alive, he would have needed to sign along with Arthur Weasley."

Harriet thought for a moment " Can you void it then but not inform anyone you did it?"

Ragnok smile grew "Now your thinking like a Goblin. Yes, we can void it or you could ask magic to judge those who signed it, which would provide a much more satisfying outcome." Harriet grinned at the thought

" I, Harriet Evans Potter, do call upon magic to judge those who have attempted to wrong me. I ask that you judge and punish them in accordance with their crimes, so mote it be." Harriet looked down, as a flash of magic swept across the contract.

As Harriet reread it she grinned "Dumbledore is going to get a shock that is for sure, he now has to marry Molly Weasley within a year of the marriage contract becoming public information. Ginny got away lightly as she had no knowledge of what she was signing she just has a reduced magic core now, just enough magic to not be a squib. I mostly feel sorry for Mr Weasley as he will lose his wife."

Ragnok let Harriet bask in her joy before interrupting her thoughts " If you are feeling up for it we can do the Headship tests now?"

"Yes please, what do I have to do?"

"Not much I'm going to lay out all of the rings and you need to put them on in whatever order feels right don't worry about putting more than one onto a finger as they should magically compress so that only one is showing or if you like so that none of them are showing."

With that Ragnok took out ten ring boxes and put them onto the small table in front of her. Harriet then ran her hand over the boxes and opened the first one to reveal a plain silver band with a rock so dark it seemed to absorb the light, she then slid it onto her right-hand pointer finger.

She gasped as she felt the magic sweep over her and then the ring shrank down to size.

"That was the Senescence ring rumoured to belong to Death itself. It hasn't been claimed in well over twenty centuries."

Next was a golden dragon that bit Harriet's finger before crawling up her right hand and curling around her ring finger."What was that?"

"That was the Emrys ring it drew blood rather than testing your magic, it won't be the only ring to do so."

She next picks up a gold and emerald ring with a tree in its centre she slid that on top of the Emrys ring and felt a very large wave of magic rush over her stronger than the others.

"The Le Fay ring, both it and the Emrys ring haven't been claimed in about ten centuries and never before have they claimed the same person."

Harriet moved over to a ring that had a weird triangle on the centre and stacked in on top of the Senescence ring. Again a rush of magic and the ring resized.

"The Peverell ring. The Peverell's were said to be the sons of Death."

Next, she picked up a silver snake ring that had brilliant emerald eyes that, as she suspected, bit her before crawling over to her left-hand pointer finger.

"The Slytherin ring, He was one of the founders of Hogwarts."

She then picked up a gold ring that had rubies in the centre with a griffin and slid that on top of the Slytherin ring.

" The Griffindor ring, another founder of Hogwarts"

The next ring reminded her of the Slytherin ring with its colours but this one didn't bite as she slid it onto her left-hand middle finger.

"The Gaunt Ring said to be descendants of Slytherin."

Harriet then picked up another dark ring but this one had little pockets of light that made it look like stars on a night sky. She slid this one onto her left-hand ring finger.

"That is the heir ring of the Blacks. The current Lord Black has been illegally incarcerated without trial in Azkaban since the night your parents died. He is also your second father as he blood adopted you at birth.

"Do you think that perhaps Gringotts could petition the Wizengamot on behalf of an underage heir to get Lord Black a trial?" Harriet questioned.

Ragnok grinned yet again"I'm sure something can be arranged, for a fee of course." Harriet smiled back at him and went to pick up the next ring. this one was golden with two stags meeting in the centre, she slid it on top of the Black ring and felt a warmth envelope her.

"That would be the Potter ring, your fathers family ring."

Harriet then picked up the last ring which was relatively plain compared to the rest but was still a pretty green that she slid onto her thumb on her left hand.

"That last one was again an heir ring but for the house Ross. They are not one of the sacred 28 but they are still well known, I think one of them teaches at Hogwarts at the moment so you have that to look forward to in September."

Harriet looked down at her ring-covered hands, she concentrated for a moment willing the rings invisible when she looked back down and saw her hands empty. Taking another look at her hands she realizes that they look different now, thinner and more elongated than they were before that when she remembers that she has just changed gender and didn't even look in the mirror properly. Jumping up she goes to look in the mirror again and is shocked.

Gone is the messy black nest on his head instead there is long wavy red hair on hers. Her eyes have softened in shape and brightened in colour to an almost glow. Her lips and cheeks have filled out more and her cheekbones have sharped to give her face a more aristocratic look. She gained a few freckles on the nose. Her body seems a little taller than before but still very skinny after having not been fed most of her life by the Dursleys.

' I will have to sort that out soon after I find a place to stay and start planning and sifting through my double memories' she thinks.

Ragnok clears his throat "You now have a clean bill of health Miss. Potter however you will have to up your food intake. If you would like to follow me we can get your vault access sorted and you can pick a property to stay in till school time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few changes to the Inheritance test. In case anyone is wondering Mormaer is the Scottish equivalent to an Earl or a Count and was used until the 14th century, way after Hogwarts was founded in the early 10th century. It's the same reason I changed from House to Clan for Slytherin and Griffindor as they would have established their rank whilst at Hogwarts which is in Scotland. The rest of the changes were just because they didn't sound right to me and they don't have an actual rank in canon. They are now ordered differently in the inheritance test. Senescence is the oldest and has the most power. Emrys and Le Fay are more powerful despite not being as old as the founders, they were part of King Arthurs court and had a rank to reflect that. Peverell is the next in age but doesn't have a rank in canon and they didn't seem highly ranked else that rank would have gone into legend with the three brothers. Potter and Black have the same rank but from what I can tell Potter was founded in the 12th Century and Black was founded in the 13th, so Potter came first. Again Gaunt doesn't have a title in canon but is well known for being 'pure' so I gave them the title of 'Refined'. The same with Ross.  
> Sorry for the long note but I hope you enjoyed the reasons behind the changes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet walked into the office behind Ragnok pondering about which house she would like to live in. Ragnok gestured her towards a seat "Miss. Potter, we have opened up all the vaults you have access to and recalled all the old keys and created new ones for you, here is a list containing an overview of what is in each. This list does not contain the vaults for the families that you are only heir to." Harriet took the offered piece of parchment and scanned the list.

 

Vaults:

 

Potter Family Vault:

5,879,730 Galleons

765,301 Sickles

219,087 Knuts

Assorted portraits(family)

Assorted Jewellery- Valued at 897,000 Galleons total

Assorted Books- Valued at 359,000 Galleons total Potter Family Grimiores 5 to 11-Pending retrieval of 1 to 4

Potter Family Wand Collection

 

Potter Trust Vault:

100,000 Galleons- Self refilling from Family Vault

 

Peverell Family Vaults:

14,583,600 Galleons

982,450 Sickles

567,700 Knuts

Assorted Portraits(Family)

Assorted Jewellery- Valued at 3,005,300 Galleons

Assorted Books- Valued at 1,967,000 Galleons

Peverell Grimiores 1 to 47

Peverell Family Wand Collection

 

Griffindor Family Vaults:

11,745,000 Galleons

2,459,876 Sickles

456,987 Knuts

Assorted Portraits(family) Assorted Jewellery-Valued at 1,934,900 Galleons

Assorted Books-Valued at 689,300 Galleons

Griffindor Family Grimiores 1 to 29

Griffindor Family Wand Collection

Griffindor's Sword-Pending retrieval

 

Griffindor School Vaults:

49,000,000 Galleons-To be used only in official school capacity

 

Slytherin Family Vault:

12,231,000 Galleons

3,348,000 Sickles

541,970 Knuts

Assorted Portraits (Family)

Assorted Jewellery- Valued at 2,185,000 Galleons

Assorted Books-Valued at 895,990 Galleons

Slytherin Family Grimiores 1 to 34

Slytherin Family Wand Collection

 

Slytherin School Vaults:

50,000,000 Galleons- To be used in official school capacity

 

Gaunt Family Vaults:

50 Galleons

76 Sickles

48 Knuts

Gaunt Family Grimiores 1 to 14

Gaunt Family Wand Collection

 

Le Fay Family Vaults:

70,859,600 Galleons

6,387,000 Sickles

2,679,000 Knuts

Assorted Portraits(Family)

Assorted Jewellery- Valued at 4,879,400 Galleons

Assorted Books-Valued at 3,875,600 Galleons

Le Fay Family Grimiores 1 to 53

Le Fay Wand/Staff Collection

Le Fay Weapons Collection

 

Emrys Family Vaults:

72,174,392 Galleons

7,291,390 Sickles

2,941,000 Knuts

Assorted Portraits(Family)

Assorted Jewellery-Valued at 4,289,000 Galleons

Assorted Books- Valued at 5,284,900 Galleons

Emrys Family Grimiores 1 to 55

Emrys Family Wand/Staff Collection

 

Senescence Vaults:

300,000,000 Galleons

10,340,000 Sickles

4,569,876 Knuts

Assorted Portraits(Family) Assorted Jewellery- Valued at 6,345,870 Galleons

Assorted Books- Valued at 8,793,400 Galleons

Senescence Grimoires 1 to 78

Senescence Wands/Staffs/Athames Collection

Senescence Weapons Collection

 

"That is a lot of money, what am I even going to do with all that money?" Harriet started mumbling before Ragnok cut her off

"I would recommend starting with a new wardrobe and some books to get you started on your new abilities. You are also going to need to pick a place of residence"

 

"Which property, that I have access to, has the biggest library?" Harriet asked.

 

" That would be the Senescence Castle, we don't know where it is because its un-plot-able, however, there is a port key in the vault that will take you there and back here. There is also a small army of house-elves at this castle that are still going strong despite the fact there hasn't been anyone there in over 20 centuries. I would say that it is a fine choice"

 

"Okay then that's that done, how do I access the money in the vaults do I need to keep coming back in to get it myself?"

 

"No, depending on the vaults, the newer ones keys can be used a bit like a muggle credit card, in that the cashier will take an imprint of the key and then send the bill to us and we sort it out. Five vaults don't use these keys they are the Slytherin vaults, Griffindor vaults, Le Fay Vaults, Emrys vaults, and the Senescence Vaults. The rest are all new enough to have the keys. Speaking of keys, we have revoked all previous copies so now only you have the keys for all the vaults you are the head of they each have the vault name written on them and you can purchase self-writing ledgers for 20 galleons per vault."

 

"I would like ledgers, please. Do I have to go down into the vault to get the port key or can it be got for me?"

 

" The port key is on its way up the password for the port key is Cessation. We would prefer that you didn't use port keys inside Gringotts." The door opened and in stepped another Goblin who said nothing and handed over a necklace with a small silver scythe on it. 

 

Harriet thanked them and watched as they left again. Ragnok stood up and so did Harriet he passed over a bunch of keys to her "If you need anything else, Miss. Potter don't hesitate to come. May your gold ever flow" he bowed to her and she replied " and may your enemies tremble at your feet." and bowed back before leaving the office and then the bank and out onto the street.

* * *

 

Harriet took a deep breath and smiled she was finally free to do what she liked for a bit. She decided to take Ragnok's advice and do a bit of shopping before going home. 

Harriet went into Stowe & Packers Magical Bags shop to look around. She was drawn to a stack of trunks that claimed to have extendable charms. She caught the eye of the sales assistant "Excuse me, sir, would you be able to tell me how big the trunks are inside?"

 

The man turned to the stack of trunks and flicked his wand, they un-stacked themselves and lined up in a neat row " from left to right is smallest to biggest. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Well I suppose I'm going to need a rather large library space and somewhere to store clothes but other than that I'm not overly fussy about what it has."

 

"Right then may I recommend this one" he pointed and the third from the right" it has a large study, a medium bedroom with a built-in wardrobe, bathroom, and kitchenette."

 

"That sounds perfect I'll take one, please. Oh, could I also have my initials put on?"

 

" of course Miss, your name?"

"Harriet Potter"

 

The sales assistant gave her a funny look before casting the charm and ringing her up at the till she handed her potter trust fund key over and watched the process in fascination finally she asked the man to shrink the trunk and then she was off back down the street towards Madam Malkins with a new trunk and a very helpful backpack with an undetectable expansion charm and featherweight charm.

 

As she stepped into the store Madam Malkins came up to greet her "Good afternoon Madam Malkins I'm afraid I've got rather a large task for you, you see I have recently come into some money and require a whole new wardrobe. I’ll need both formal and informal styles please."

 

Madam Malkins' eyes widen slightly before she grinned and ushered Harriet into the changing room where she spent the next two hours trying to find the right clothes for Harriet until finally, she deemed her done. By the end of the trip into the store, Harriet had all sorts of clothes for all occasions and was very happy that she finally had clothes that fit properly. 

 

Next, she stopped into Madam Primpernelle's and ask for the whole works. The Witches that worked there looked very excited before ushering her into a chair and asking her about her preferences in style. She decided to keep her fringe but asked if she could have her hair grown out. 

 

When she left she felt like a completely different person her hair had been washed, cut and blown dry and now hung down past her waist. 

Her face was now nice and smooth and her nails looked much nicer. She also left with a wide range of products, to maintain this new level of pampering, and a list of suggested books for doing her hair in different styles with magic. She felt that this was something she had been missing out on for most of her previous life so was looking forward to experimenting this time around.

 

This then led her to Flourish and Blotts where she spent another couple of hours getting every book she could get her hands on about her new abilities and the different fashion spells that had  gone in and out  of style, along with some wizarding culture books after she had explained to a worker that she was new to the wizarding world. The cashier gave her a bit of a weird look at some of her choices but helpfully un-shrank and re-shrank her case for her. 

 

With most of her shopping done Harriet decided that now would be a good time to go and see her new home and to meet the house-elves that lived there, with that she pulled out the portkey from around her neck and said Cessation.

 

 An odd feeling of a hook somewhere behind the naval pulling her forward and suddenly she was no longer in diagon ally but what she assumed was Senescence Castle surrounded by house-elves.


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet blinked at the elves and the elves blinked back, suddenly one elf made a squeaking noise and stepped forward. " Good evening Miss, I's is Fimpey head house elf here at Senescence Castle, would yous be being our new Mistress?." Fimpey asked with a polite half-bow.

Harriet took a moment and then replied: " It's very nice to meet you Fimpey, My name is Harriet Potter I am the new Lady of Senescence, I just found out today I hope the lack of notice isn't an inconvenience to you and the rest of the elves."

Fimpey squeaked again "No no, no inconveniences we's just being excited to have a new mistress, it has been so very long, what can we's be doing for yous this evening?"

"Well I am planning on staying here till at least September so I shall be needing a room, also a tour would be great and perhaps dinner with all of you so that I can get to know you all?." Harriet looked rather shyly at the elves towards the end of her request, most of the elves were in shock that their new mistress was kind and wanted to eat with them and get to know them.

"of course Mistress, would yous like the tour befores or afters dinner?."

"Perhaps before would be best, it gives you time to prepare properly."

"Alls right then, I's be just popping into the kitchens to gets thems started on Supper, thens I's be back to give a tour, is this alls right?."

"Sure I'll wait here there is no rush." after that statement the elves all popped away leaving Harriet to look at her new home, grand would be an understatement.

It was like a palace with beautiful ornate decorations all twisting and turning over each other. Harriet was thrown out of her musings by Fimpey popping back in and asking if she was ready. Harriet gave a nod and they were off. They had started in the Front Hall then going into the first Gallery on the west side, the game room, the duelling room, the first conservatory, dining room, breakfast room, the kitchens and the pantry, then upstairs to the family apartment which had six bedrooms and antechambers, one large master bathroom and 4 smaller, and a communal drawing room.

The other end of the castle was taken up by the library, which Harriet spent a good half an hour just looking at as it was three stories high and filled almost wall to wall with books. Fimpey had to almost drag her through the remaining room that consisted of the study, the records room, trophy room, another gallery, and the guest quarters which could house another twenty people. Then back downstairs to the ballroom and another conservatory and a music room.

They then went into the dungeons which were a little creepy as they were still set up as prison cells but Harriet asked Fimpey if she thought they could turn it into a potions room and a ritual room, Fimpey agreed to get started the next day. By the time they came back up, it was more than time for supper.

As Harriet sat in her chair at the dining table she realized that none of the elves were planning on sitting with her while she ate. " I would very much like it if you all joined me it can be very lonely eating by myself and I did say that I wanted to get to know you all, so please sit and eat so that we may get to know one another."

The elves all looked around in shock before slowly taking seats while others brought in the meal. The new elves in seeing that the others were seated also took a seat.

"May I ask for your names?"

Fimpey cleared her throat before she spoke "Well as yous knows I's is Fimpey the head house-elf, to yours left is Rolly the head kitchen elf, she works withs Gong and Garky, then Kadpy is the head garden elf , he works withs Wipky and Wep, then Hooks who is the Library elf, he works withs Peepey, Tonky, and Walf then finally is Jilby , she is the potion elf and will be very happy to have a new potions room soon as she's been using the kitchens for any potions wes be needing." Harriet nodded and smiled at each elf who was introduced and smirked a little when Jilby squeaked at the news of a new potions room.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I hope that we will all get along well." Harriet smiled at them all as the continued chatting for the rest of the evening until Fimpey caught her yawning and decided that they had best call it a night.

Fimpey showed Harriet to her rooms in the family apartment and bid her a good night.

 

* * *

 

Harriet pushed open the doors to her bedroom and was pleasantly shocked, the walls were a soft blue with grey trim. The blue theme continued throughout the rooms with the striped sheets on a large four-poster bed that was in a similar shade of blue and had soft billowing curtains in grey. The rest of the room had a desk with a large bookcase next to it. It also had a large roaring fireplace with a comfy looking sofa and pair of armchairs. 

Harriet turned to the walk-in wardrobe with her new trunk and pushed a little of her magic into it to get it to un-shrink. She then unpacked her new wardrobe and changed into her new soft pyjamas. She then dragged the trunk back into the main bedroom and unpacked her new books onto the shelf, looking longingly at each title before she dragged herself away and into the bathroom where she unpacked her new stuff from Madam Primpernelles and completed her nightly ablutions before climbing into the unbelievably soft bed and promptly fell asleep.

When Harriet opened her eyes she realized quickly that she was dreaming as sitting next to her, on a rather comfortable sofa, was Death. Harriet realized that she had almost forgotten that she had died and been sent back in time and she frowned. "How come I sort of forgot that I died and have already lived one life?."

Death looked at her carefully before explaining. "I did tell you that I would only be sending you back with some of your memories. I wished for you to get another chance at a reasonably happy childhood before you went to war. So I took most of your memories but left you with your impressions of people and your knowledge of the magical world so that you would not be lost. Any skills that you learned in your last life you will instinctually be able to do but you won't have the memories of how you attained these skills. You also won't remember that you have died before. Any memories that you need access to will come to you in your dreams. So to most of the world, you will look like a child prodigy, even you won't truly understand why you know the things you do."

Harriet was a little shocked at that, then she grinned. " So you're saying that when I eventually go to Hogwarts I will most likely be ahead of everyone and could probably take my OWLs and NEWTs?" Death nodded " Then is there a way for me to take them before I go so that my education won't suffer too greatly because of Dumbledore's meddling?"

Death grinned " You could always go to the ministry and take them early. They will make you take the OWLs first then the NEWTs but they offer a wider range of exams than Hogwarts do, so you could get more than you did last time. I would recommend taking the summer to practice wandless magic, as the ministry will probably arrest you if you take your exams with a wand before your even allowed to use one, however they can't do anything about you doing wandless magic, in fact, you might actually get better grades for it as not very many witches or wizard can do it. Although I would avoid doing it at Hogwarts as it will draw a lot of attention from the headmaster. Luckily you have a natural gift for it and now that the blocks are off you can explore it even further. The same goes for the other natural gifts that you had blocked previously. When Sirius gets out you might want to ask him for access to the Black library as some of the gifts came from his family such as the Metamorphagus gift that you have been using all day subconsciously. Your hair has been cycling through almost every shade of red all day.

I would recommend reading up of your Mage Sight and leave the castle before you attempt to use it or you might blind your self. The library here has lots of books on necromancy that you won't be able to find anywhere else so I would take a look at those too. Other than that I would take the summer to experiment and study. I will let you go back to sleep now, I'm not sure if I'll be seeing you anytime soon I hope for your sake that we don't meet for a very long time."

"Thank you Death for everything."

When Harriet woke she immediately went up to the mirror to see what death was talking about and sure enough her hair which had been a nice auburn the last time she had looked was now a light strawberry blonde. She concentrated for a moment before it went back to its normal auburn. She then spent the next two hours shifting her features at will to get the hang of it, in the hopes that she could stop doing it accidentally before her stomach demanded food. Getting changed quickly and popping into the bathroom, she got ready for the day before making her way downstairs towards the kitchens. As she walked in Rolly walked up to her and asked what she would like to eat. "surprise me, I'm up for eating anything as long as it delicious."

After breakfast, Harriet decided to read some of her new books about her abilities. She started with the one about Mage Sight and took it outside to read in the sunshine. It was a very interesting read, Mage Sight is the ability to see magic. However it isn't a skill that can be learned, it has to be inherited and honed so that you don't turn on you Mage Sight in a magic concentrated area and blind yourself.

 Harriet went through the breathing exercises from the book before carefully opening her eyes. Harriet gave a small gasp as she looked around her, careful not to look at the castle but at the surroundings. She could see the lines of magic running through the earth, and her magic when she looked down at her self. 

She had a soft white light pulsing from her and as she concentrated she could pool it into her hands and play with it. 'I wonder if this will help with wandless magic?' she thought to herself before casting Wingardium Leviosa on a nearby pile of leaves. She laughed delightedly as she saw her magic take hold of the leaves and move them around. She spent the rest of the time till lunch practising her wandless charms with help from her Mage Sight.

After lunch, Harriet went to the library to learn the first year syllabus and practice wandless until she was confident in her first-year work. By then it was dinner after which she was exhausted and went straight to bed.

The next week passed similarly in that in the mornings she would practice one of her new unlocked abilities until lunch, then she would work on her school work. Thanks to her eidetic memory she whizzed through the work as fast as she could read. By the end of the week, she could take her OWLs in Charms, DADA, Potions (Fimpey had kept her promise of a turning the dungeons into a potions room, and now Harriet and Jilby spent a fair amount of time down there) and Transfiguration.

So when Monday came around she asked for a packed lunch from Rolly and portkeyed back to Gringotts. From there she walked to the Ministry where she applied to take her OWLs, the women behind the desk gave her an odd look when she told her which ones she would like to take, which Harriet thought was fair as she did look very young even if she had used her new metamorphagus abilities to look older and nothing like her self. The tests themselves would be spread throughout the week so Harriet would have to come back to take them. So Harriet decided to do a little book shopping before going home.

The next day she was up bright and early and so nervous that she picked at her breakfast before she left the elves all gathered to wish her luck as she was going to stay at the leaky cauldron so she wouldn't have to commute each day. She had two tests a day. Today she had Charms. As she walked into the ministry she got her badge that said OWLs and made her way over to the security checkpoint. When asked for her wand she replied, " I'm underage sir, so I don't have one." The guard gave a pointed look to her badge and replied, "I'm going to have to scan you then just to make sure." Harriet just nodded and stood still. 

She was eventually waved through with a sneer from the guard. She ignored him and kept walking to the examination room where she took her seat. Her first exam was her charms written exam which she sped through quickly. After Lunch was the practical, the examiner told her to take out her wand told her to make the egg cup do some cartwheels Harriet just smiled at her and waved her hand and watched as the egg cup did a string of perfect cartwheels before looking back up at the examiner who looked beyond shocked. She then shakily ask her to levitate a feather, then change the colour of it before making it twice its original size. Harriet complied with ease and smiled in amusement at the other examiners looking just as shocked. She politely asked if there was anything else, when the examiner shook her head Harriet left the room to go back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As she left the ministry for the day Harriet couldn't help the smile that slid across her face, the exams had been much easier than she thought they would go. When she got back to the leaky cauldron she ordered dinner to her room and did some last-minute study and went to bed very happy. The rest of the week passed much the same way, she flew through the written exams and shocked the examiners with her wandless magic in the practicals. By the end of the week, she was very tired and slept for the whole weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Harriet woke on the following Monday to a sharp tapping noise on her window. she opened her eyes carefully as she had been practising with her Mage Sight the day before and didn't want to blind herself with all the magic in the castle. ' I wonder if I can train myself so that this high level of magic won't blind me so that I can still use it at Hogwarts?' she wondered as she got up to open the window and let the owl in.

As she took the letter from the owl she couldn't help but squeal in excitement at seeing the ministry seal on the letter. Sitting quickly in the nearest armchair she ripped open the letter and read her OWL results.

Dear Miss. Potter

Please find enclosed your OWL results.

If you have not passed an OWL please remember that you cannot retake it until you have completed a two-year course with a certified teacher

Good luck with your future studies

Griselda Marchbanks

Governor

Wizarding Examination Authority

Education Division

Ministry of Magic

Passing Grades:

O- Outstanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- Acceptable

Failing Grades

P- Poor

D- Dreadful

T- Toll

Charms- O

Defence Against the Dark Arts- O

Potions- O

Transfiguration- O

Wandless Certification- O

Harriet was a little shocked. She had expected to do well but she hadn't expected straight O's. And the Wandless Certification was another unexpected bonus. She didn't even realize that it was a thing that was offered. But she pushed it out of her mind for now and started thinking of which subjects she wanted to do her NEWTs in before she went to Hogwarts.

Thinking it through carefully she decided to do what she felt most comfortable doing now, which was Transfiguration and DADA. She had the rest of her school career at Hogwarts to do any more she felt like.

Harriet went through the rest of her day with a spring in her step. In the library, she focused on NEWT level Transfiguration and DADA. By the time it was dinner she was pleasantly surprised to find that the elves had made a veritable feast in celebration of her OWL results. With tears in her eyes, she hugged every elf she could reach, which in turn made them cry.

All in all, Harriet went to bed very happy that evening.

The next morning she went back down to the Ministry and applied to take her NEWTs.

She again was given an odd look before she was told that she could take them all tomorrow if she wanted or she could do one each day next week. Wanting to get them all out of the way she decided on doing them the next day. She then went back home to inform the elves that she would be gone all day tomorrow and to cram some last minute study in some of the rarer subject areas.

She woke the next morning to an elf shaking her gently. As she lifted her head she realized she had fallen asleep in the library. She got up very quickly and thanked the elf for the wake-up call and the breakfast she had handed her. She rushed through getting ready before jumping in the floo and running towards the Ministry. After going through the security checkpoint again, she almost ran towards the exam room before calming herself and walking at a sedate pace.

Arriving in the room she glanced around and realized that everyone in the room was at least five years older than herself. As she sat down for her Transfiguration written exam she spotted a familiar-looking redhead sitting towards the front of the room. With a frown, she shook her head and focused back on her exam.

After a long day of exams, Harriet finally flopped onto her bed


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all sorry it took me so long I've been quite busy. Anyway here is the next chapter, there are also some edits to the previous chapters so you might want to go look at those too. not sure when ill post next but I do have an outline for the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long

The next morning at breakfast an owl came in with a letter for Harriet. The address read 'Miss. Potter, the head's room, family wing, Senescence Castle, unknown.' Turning the letter over Harriet realised that this was her Hogwarts letter.

 

After scanning the letter carefully for charms and compulsions, she opened the letter and read:

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

 

Dear Miss. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

Harriet pulled out the next bit of parchment and read:

 

UNIFORM

First years will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupils clothes should contain name tags

 

SET BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

  1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Mirada Goshawk
  2. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot
  3. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling
  4. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch
  5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore
  6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger
  7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander
  8. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble



 

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)

1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials

1 Telescope

1 Set Brass Scales

 

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad (Familiars also permitted)

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 

Harriet decided to go and get the rest of her school stuff after breakfast. For now, though she gave the owl a piece of toast, and summoned some parchment and a quill to pen a reply. With the owl sent off, she started to get ready for the day. With her expanded and feather-light bag and a packed lunch from the elves, she took the portkey to Diagon Alley. Once there she took off to Madam Malkins to get her school robes. She walked in and asked the shop assistant for some Hogwarts robes. The assistant ushered her to the back and onto a footstool. On the footstool next to her with madam mankind working on the robes was a boy. The boy looked to be about Harriet’s age with pale skin, a pointed face and white-blond hair slicked back.

 

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Asked the boy.

"Yes," Harriet gave him a small smile.

"My fathers next door buying my books and mothers up the street looking at wands." Said the boy. He had a bored, drawing voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why the first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

 

Harriet was strongly reminded of Dudley, also like Dudley she thought his attitude was just a product of his upbringing and that he deserved the chance to change.

 

"Sorry to interrupt but may I know your name?" Harriet inquired innocently.

 

The boy blushed at having forgotten his manners

"My apologies, I'm terribly excited and I forgot my manners. My name is Draco Malfoy. Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy. It's lovely to meet you, miss?"

 

"Heir Malfoy my name is Harriet Potter. Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and" Draco interrupted with a startled shout "YOUR Heir Black. I thought I was next in line?" Draco then brushed again at having interrupted. "Sorry"

 

"It's fine. I'm sure it was quite a shock. My godfather Sirius Black is the current lord and he blood adopted me as a baby. So I'm his heir." Harriet explained.

 

Draco just stood there gaping at her before madam malkins declared them both done.

 

Harriet quickly inspected the uniform before realising that there were only skirts she asked for some trousers as well, before turning back to the still gaping boy, who quickly shook himself before asking. “ How is he the current Lord I thought he got sent to Askaban for betraying your parents and killing 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew? He should have been stripped of all titles at his court case.”

 

“ It’s simple really he never had a court case, so therefore he could never have been stripped of his titles. I personally find it very suspicious that he never got a trial so I have a feeling that he may have been framed. I have some goblins working on it right now so it should get resolved soon.” Harriet replied before turning back to the counter to check her new additions to her uniform before paying.

 

As she left the shop Draco followed her still gaping rather like a goldfish before he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. Harriet sent a mild stinging hex his way and he reared back.

 

“I don’t like people touching me so I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself.”

 

Draco just nodded whilst rubbing his arm. “ If you don't mind I would like to introduce you to my mother. She was born a Black and would like to hear about this. She’s just down the ally looking at wands at the moment.”

 

Harriet nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. Shortly they came to an old and dusty looking shop called Ollivander’s. As they went inside Harriet could feel the amount of magic in the shop and looked around in awe. At the counter there was a tall lady with back hair with a single streak of white, twirling a wand between her fingers.

 

As the door closed behind them the man behind the counter locked eyes with Harriet.

“ Ah yes’ said the man ‘Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Harriet Potter. You have your mothers colouring. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harriet. Harriet wished he would blink, those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

‘’Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your Father favoured it - it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.’’

 

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harriet

 Were almost nose to nose. Harriet could see herself reflected in those misty eyes.

“And that’s where…” Mr Ollivander went to touch the lightning scar on Harriet’s forehead when she snapped and sent a full-body bind and an expelliarmus at Mr Ollivander, who was pushed back to the other side of the shop, only his face moving in shock.

 

“ I’m sorry Mr Ollivander but I don’t like people that are much bigger than me getting that close.” Harriet explained with innocent eyes.

 

“That’s quite understandable my dear, my apologies. Would you mind releasing me so we can get your wand sorted. Although with the amount of power and control you already have you might not use it very much.”

 

Harriet gave a wave of her hand and released him. He immediately went to the back of the store and started searching through the stacks of wand boxes. Harriet turned back to Draco and raised an eyebrow expectedly. Draco coughed and turned to the other woman.

 

“Mother may I introduce you to Harriet Potter. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Miss Potter may I introduce you to my mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.”

 

“Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy.” Harriet gave a small nod of her head.

 

“And you Miss Potter. May I enquire as to why you don't like people touching you? You had a rather extreme reaction to it, and it is rather worrying.”

At that Harriet looked down nervously. “My relatives are not the kindest of people. That's why I'm good at wandless magic. I had to use it to defend myself and I didn't have a wand.”

 

“Wait so that was wandless and wordless magic? Not accidental?” Exclaimed Draco.

“Yes, I've always been able to do some but I've really got the hang of it this summer since I got purged by the goblins.”

 

“And just why would you need to be purged by the goblins?” asked Narcissa in a cold voice.

“Well, I had a couple of core blocks, some compulsions and a glamour on me. The Goblins were very nice and were able to get them off me and help me get away from my relatives. They've been very friendly.”

 

Draco and Mrs Malfoy looked at Harriet in shock and concern till Mrs Malfoy looked like she had worked something out.

“What was the glamour for Miss Potter?” Mrs Malfoy had a soft concerned look on her face.

“ It was a female to male glamour, Mrs Malfoy. While it was quite a shock at the time, I feel much more like myself now.”

“Call me Narcissa dear. I assume your name was Harry Before then?”

“Only if you call me Harriet. And yes it was Harry. How did you..”

 

Just then Mr Ollivander came back with a mountain of wand boxes.

“Right then Miss Potter, Let's find you your wand. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.”

Harriet took the wand waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

“Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite Whippy. Try-”

Harriet tried- but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

“No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches. Go on, go on, try it out.”

 

Harriet tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher and Mrs Malfoy had taken a seat, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

“Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix, eleven inches, nice and supple.”

 

Harriet took the wand and before she could even lift her arm to swing, the wand catches fire. She quickly drops it and starts apologizing to Mr Ollivander who just looks in surprise before reaching into the dust and picking out a feather.

“Not to worry my dear, it happens more than you think. So not holly wood but we have the right core just wait here a moment please.”

Mr Ollivander goes to the back of his shop and brings back out a box. Inside the box are other boxes which he lays on the counter.

 

“Please run your hand along the boxes till one sticks Miss Potter.”

Harriet does as asked and runs her hand down the line of boxes jumping slightly when one jumps and literally sticks to her hand.

“Ah, Beech. Well then if you give me a moment Miss Potter I’ll have this sorted.”

Mr Ollivander takes out his wand and starts moving it in complex patterns over both the wood and the feather and Harriet watches amazed as the two combine until there is a perfectly finished wand that Mr Ollivander hands back over to her.

When Harriet picks it up this time there is a small feeling of warmth that crawls over her and a small rainbows of sparks shoot out of the end.

 

“Well then, Miss Potter it looks like you have your wand. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious indeed.” Mr Ollivander keeps muttering under his breath as he wraps up Harriet's wand until she gives a polite cough and asks him how much the wand will be after paying she steps to the side to watch Draco get his wand which takes much less time and they all step out of the shop and take a deep breath of clean air.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with the Malfoys and a foray into the muggle world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been some edits to the previous chapters

Harriet frowns down at her new wand and gives an experimental flick ' It still doesn't feel quite right, perhaps I could find another wandmaker and try there'. She then remembers that she has company and looks back up to her companions and turns to Draco.

"Did you want to finish our school shopping together Draco. I could use a hand I've never really explored the alley that much before." Draco looks at his mother with excitement before turning back to Harriet with a grin.

" What have you got left. I've got my robes, Potion supplies, wand and trunk already. Father should have gotten my books by now so we could go get our stationary together?"

"That sounds great Draco. Lead on."

Harriet loops her arm through Dracos waiting one and they take off down the alley with Lady Malfoy following with a smirk on her face. Draco chats the whole way pointing out useful stores and which ones charge far too much till he pulls them into a shop called Scribbulus Writing Implements. Harriet almost squealed in glee, there were all sorts of things being sold in the shop. She grabbed a basket and started with the row of quills nearest the door. Between the two of them, it took them almost an hour to leave the shop.

Harriet left very satisfied with her purchases. She had bought five sets of quills; a set of plain feather quills for her everyday schoolwork, a set of peacock quills that had looked so pretty they had caught her eye from across the store, a set of dicta-quills, a set of self-filling quills, and a set of glossy black raven feather quills. With the quills, she bought ink in red, blue, green, purple and black. Along with a book for muggle-borns on how to write with a quill she also bought what seemed like a literal tone of Parchment and a nice notebook for each subject in different colours.

As they stepped out of the shop there was a man who stepped up to the group. He was well dressed and tall with long blond almost white hair and cold grey eyes and he walked with a cane.

" Father!" Draco rushed up tot he man and pulled him the rest of the way to the group "Father meet Harriet Potter. Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Harriet meet my Father Lucius Malfoy Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy. Your family has been kind enough to show me around Diagon today," Harriet dropped into a short bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Heir Potter," Lord Malfoy responded with a bow of his own, "However I must cut short this shopping trip as we have a prior engagement that we must attend shortly. It has been my pleasure to make your acquaintance Heir Potter."

Mrs Malfoy gave a nod of her head and a smile, whilst Draco looked very put out but still gave his bow. " Do you think we could write to each other before Hogwarts Harriet?"

"I would love that Draco I haven't got an Owl yet but when I do I'll make sure to send you my first letter. I'll see you at Hogwarts Draco."

* * *

Harriet watched as the small family walked out of sight, then turned her head to try and work out where she was. Spotting an alley right next to Scribbulus she decided to go and explore. As she walked down this new alley she noticed that it was darker and grimier and that people were wearing their hoods up so that no one could recognise them. Seeing this she too pulled her hood up to obscure her face. She also shifted her appearance to a slightly taller red-haired girl with dark brown eyes. Looking around she noticed that the shops themselves didn't seem to be selling anything different from Diagon so she took a chance and popped into the nearest bookshop. Behind the counter, there was an old man who stared at her for a moment before going back to his book.

Harriet looked around in interest and picked a book at random ' Hmm,

This  is an old household charms book.' As Harriet looked through the book she noticed it was aimed towards landowners who raised livestock as there were some butchery spells in there. She added it to her pile and looked through some more books. As the shop keeper noticed that she had quite a stack and he could gain a fair amount of money he came over.  
"I could take these back to the tills if you wish?"  
Harriet looked at the stack that had grown in size in her arms and nodded to the shop keeper.  
"That would be great thank you."  
As the shop keeper took in the titles she had his eyebrows raised.  
"You know missy, some of these books are banned by the ministry and lead to a hefty fine or prison."  
Harriet looked back at that in surprise.  
"Why would the ministry ban these books they seem very useful in running a home?"  
"It's the spells, some of them are classed as dark and therefore illegal. However, us here in Knockturn tend not to care about ministry classifications but I thought I would warn you so that you know to hide these out of sight. Not the kind of books to take with you to Hogwarts. I'll take these up to the tills now, let me know if you need help with anything."  
Harriet watched the man walk back to his desk and thought about what he had said. 'If these books were so bad why did they ever get published in the first place.' She decided then that she didn't care about the ministry classification she would read them anyway, after all its not the knowledge that is dangerous its how you use it.   
Harriet spent another half an hour browsing the books, she noticed that some older versions of her textbooks were here and flicking through them she found that they had more spells in them than her current ones which she thought meant that the ministry had banned those as well. Nether the less she added them to her pile, by the time she was ready to pay she had most of her course books plus a few others for household charms and one very interesting one on runes.

* * *

By now Harriet was hungry so stopped at the leaky cauldron for a very nice lunch. Afterwards, she decided to continue her shopping in the Muggle world so she stepped out from the Leaky onto the busy street outside, She then looked around before spotting a large Foyles bookstore and popped in she had a look around for some books but was mostly there for the stationary. she found some very nice Moleskine notebooks for her own projects at home and some Box folders in matching colours for her Hogwarts subjects so that she could keep her parchment organised. She also picked up some nice fountain pens and some normal biros and pencils. She also decided to pick up some books so she could continue her Muggle education from home and perhaps still take her GCSE's in a couple of years. She was almost ready to pay before she saw some books in the corner of her eye and started to form an idea. She walked over and picked up a selection of books from the home and gardening section, focusing mostly on self-sufficiency. She then left Foyles and went into the nearest clothing store to pick up some muggle appropriate clothing that wasn't her cousins cast-offs. By the time she was done she was exhausted and took her portkey home from a nearby alley.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more I just have to get it out of my head and into words so please be patient I probably won't be posting with any regularity sorry


End file.
